Niara Daleys 6:e år på Hogwarts
by Rania
Summary: Niara Daley börjar sitt 6e år på Hogwarts. Med egna karaktärer. En berättelse som utspelar sig på marodörernas tidR
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Niara gick igenom perrongen och såg sig omkring och log. Äntligen skulle hennes 6:e år börja på Hogwarts.

"Niara, här borta" Var det någon som ropade. Niara svängde hastigt runt och log. Hon gick bort till sina kompisar som stod och pratade en bit bort.

"Hej!" Sa Niara glatt och kramade om Jessica Blake, Kimmy Tatch och Carrie Wilson.

"Underbart att se dig igen, Niara" Sa Kimmy och log stort.

"Ja verkligen" Sa Carrie. "Du har förändrats" på pekade hon och kollade på hennes ansikte, sedan löpte blicken längst hennes kropp.

Niara ar den personen som inte var så feminin av sig. Till skillnad från alla andra flickor så var hon inte den personen som t ex: Sminkade sig, målade naglarna, hade smycken osv.

Niara kunde inte låta bli att rodna lite smått. Faktum är att Niara har förändrats kanske mycket. Efter en sen pubertet så hade Niaras kropp utvecklats. Hon hade fått fina former och kurvor, samt byst.

"Kanske det" sa hon blygsamt.

Sedan var det daggs att stiga på tåget så att de fick någon bra plats. De hittade snabbt en ledig kupé som de satte sig i.

"Något nytt?" Sa Niara 15min efter att tråget hade börjat åkt.

"Typ ingenting förutom att Black har fått en ny flickvän" Sa Jessica och skrattade glädjelöst.

"Igen?" Suckade Niara. "När tror ni han är redo för ett seriöst förhållande?" Frågade Niara retsamt just då som kupén öppnades.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

"Hej Jessica!" sa Sirius och log sitt charmiga leende.

Han satte sig bredvid henne och tog armen runt om Jessica. Jessica rodnade lite och log. Jessica och Sirius har tidigare varit tillsammans, men det varade inte mer än tre dagar. Jessica var förkrossad i flera veckor tills hon fick sin pojkvän Bob, som hon nu fortfarande är tillsammans med.

Jessica tänkte på att hon kanske inte ska hålla på och kela med Sirius om hon redan har en kille, men Sirius var du faktiskt oermotstondlig.  
Hon bet sig i läppen och berättade om sin sommar efter att han hade frågat. Niara kollade på dom två kelande typerna med avsmak.  
Hur kan hon hålla på med honom när hon har Bob? Bob var mycket vacker och hade fin längd på håret... Lite halvlångt. Jessica där emot har långt ljust glänsande vågigt hår, som hon själv var missnöjd över. Hon vill ha rakt hår och så var det med den saken… Fast hon insåg inte hur många avundsjuka blickar hon fick om dagen, fast det uppfattades som fjortisblick av henne.  
Hon var inte ovanligt smal utan hade fin välutvecklad kropp. Hennes solbrända hud passade in perfekt med guldlockarna. Tillskillnad från Jessica så har Niara Svart Axellångt, volymigt hår. Håret var mycket vackert i många flickor och pojkars ögon. Själv var hon nöjd med det som det är, med tanke på att hon inte brydde sig så mycket förut.

"Jag har visst inte presenterat mig" Sa Sirius och sträckte sig fram till Niara med et fint smile. "Mitt namn är Black, Sirius Black" Sa Han och visade dina vita tänder i ett perfekt smile.

"Spela inte dum blondin med mig Sirius, du vet vem jag är" Sa Niara bitchigt och vände sig om.

Sirius tappade hel och hållet hakan. Ingen har tilltalat Sirius så men en sådan attityd. Han insåg också att den snygga "nya" tjejen är Niara Daley.

"Daley?" Sa Sirius och rätade på sig. "Du ser het ut… i alla fall bättre än in…" Sirius fick en menande knuff i ryggen av Jessica. Han harklade sig då de knackade på kupén. Det var Bob. 

"Hej Jessie… kan du inte komma och sätta dig här vid mig och mina kompisar! Jag har saknat dig" Sa Han och flirtade. 

Just när Jessica skulle ställa sig upp och gå så drog Sirius ner henne igen.

"Du Bob… du har väl ingenting emot att ja kladdar lite på din tjej?" Sa Sirius och kysste Jessica, mitt framför ögonen på henne pojkvän, Bob.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Bob stod som förstenad innan han gick och drog bort Sirius från Jessica som just hade avbrutit kyssen.

"Du din lille" Sa Bob och försökte slå till honom med knuten knytnäve, men Sirius hann att ducka innan han fick slaget på sej. Han slingrade sig ur Bobs grepp och gjorde en slängkyss mot Jessica som rodnade lite och tittade förskräckt på Bob. Han såg sårad ut, vilket inte var likt Bob Link.

"Bob.. jag…" Började Jessica men avbröts av Bob som hade gråten i halsen.

"Hur kunde du?" Sa Han.

"Det var inte jag, Bob… eller det var jag… eller" Babblade hon på och tystade sedan och tittade generat på Bob.

"Det är slut mellan oss" Sa Han och gick ut, med en tår som rann ner för hans kind.

Jessica brast i gråt. Kimmy, Niara och Carrie tröstade henne och sa en massa omtänksamma saker som T.ex.: "Det var inte ditt fel" "Den där Black!" "Du kan bara gå vidare" "Kanske han inte var bra för dig" Osv. … Men ingenting hjälpte för att trösta henne. Hon bara grät och grät hejdlöst. Efter 15minuters snyftade föll hon in i en djup sömn. Tillslut somnade alla på varandra i en hög på sätet, omfamnandes.

Alla sov en lång stund. När de snart var framme knackade en förstaårselev på dörren och stack in huvudet.

"Ursäkta" Pep han. "Men har någon sätt James Potter" Frågade han och rodnade lite när han såg Carries kjol som inte täckte någonting. Den hade åkt upp när hon låg och sov. Carrie upptäckte det generat och drog ner den. Lite för långt så att hon råkade dra ner den helt och hållet. Knallröd i ansiktet drog hon upp den till rätta och satte sig på sätet och tittade på dom andra nyvakna flinande blickarna.

"Han tog min lunch" Pep han igen.

Niara stönade högt och gäspade

"Typiskt Potter" Sa Kimmy och lade händerna i kors.

"Nej tyvärr inte" Sa Niara vänligt. "Men lycka till med letningen" Niara Log och pojken besvarade leendet och lämnade kupén och smällde igen dörren.

"Gud va pinsamt" Sa Carrie och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Ta det lugnt Care, det var en förstaårselev! Jag menar... Who Cares!" Sa Jessica och kollade på sin klocka.

"Åh, nej! Vi är snart framme och vi har inte bytit om" Sa Hon. Alla fattade vinkeln och började genast att byta om. Efter att de hade bytt om och fixat håret satte dom sig till rätta på sätena.

Pojkfnitter hördes längst korridoren. Plötsligt så öppnade någon dörren och höll på att kvävas ihjäl av skratt. Tjejerna ställde sig automatiskt upp. För på golvet låg två killar. Sirius Black och James Potter låg på golvet och skrattade. Men på något vis verkade Sirius ha roligare än han. James skratt lät så falskt.

"Men hjälp av min besvärjelse kunde vi se när ni vi bytte om, och vissa vad?" Skrattade Sirius. "Men hjälp av min besvärjelse kunde vi se när ni vi bytte om, och vissa vad?" Skrattade Sirius.


End file.
